Fortune
About Fortune Fortune is an upcoming video game being developed and published by HFCS. Fortune is confirmed for all consoles, PCs, and mobile. It is scheduled to be released later this year. Fortune is the result of the Forum Ninjas having been burned one too many times by their archenemy, Bungie. Despite the Forum Ninjas presenting many excellent ideas and proposals for Destiny, Bungie has insisted upon refusing to grant the Ninjas' perfectly reasonable demand for invulnerability and extreme powers. As a result, the Ninjas have decided to create an answer rather than rely on Bungie to come to its senses -- the game that people will TRULY want to play: Fortune, available in November 2014. Franchise and Launch Information According to a source within HFCS, Fortune will be a series of at least twelve massively multiplayer online (MMO) sci-fantasy titles. HFCS has also announced that Fortune will launch with "exclusive playable content" for Forum Ninjas. Because Fortune is a persistent-world game with MMO elements, HFCS has confirmed that there will be a substantial subscription fee for non-Ninjas. There has also been confirmation that microtransactions will play a major role in-game, including both "pay-for-power" or "nickel and dime" schemes that confer an advantage upon players that pay extra. However, HFCS has made it clear that, to keep things fair, no matter how much money a player contributes, he or she will always be at the mercy of the Forum Ninjas' whims and desires. Fortune's Story and Universe The stories tell of a renaissance age long ago, when humankind's civilization spanned across the system. It was a bright and hopeful time. But it didn't last. Something attacked us. Hurt us and tried to cause our extinction. Very few of us survived, and those that did owe their lives to the The Wanderer. Legends say The Wanderer gave up its own life so that we could live. The mysterious entity still hangs where it made its last stand, low above the Earth, keeping silent watch. Slowly we joined together to build a Metropolis beneath The Wanderer. And now we've begun to venture back into the wild, only to find that we're not alone. Strange and deadly creatures have occupied our old worlds. And they're pressing hard against The Metropolis, probing for a weakness, trying to stamp us out for good. Your story begins at this moment of great adventure and peril. You are a low-class citizen of The Metropolis; you are pretty much a slave to the mighty Ninjas, an elite group of warriors who are able to wield some of The Wanderer's incredible power and use it against you frequently. Your job is to do their bidding in their ongoing quest to save The Metropolis and increase their power and dominion over Earth and space. They will become legend, and you will help. Style and Genre HFCS has described Fortune as "video gaming's first shared-world, first-person laborer (FPL) game combined with an overpowered action shooter for Ninjas." A "shared world FPL" means that players will work alone or in small groups, and that player advancement is highly unlikely. A new paradigm in gaming, Fortune really does not fit squarely into other genres such as FPS, RPG, or MMO. Indeed, it is the first game ever where users are not appropriately called "players," but rather "workers." Fortune's dual-genre nature is another gaming first. Allowing Ninjas to experience a fast-paced RPG action shooter, while providing a FPL experience for other players will help give all players a sense of contribution and accomplishment when the Ninjas defeat a enemies and/or finish quests. Gameplay Mechanics Please view our main article on Gameplay. Characters and Species Please view the following articles for more information: * Species * Classes * Factions Locations Please view the following articles for more information: * Locations Vehicles, Weapons, and Armor Please view the following articles for more information: * Vehicles * Weapons * Armor Trivia *''Fortune'' is so popular that Bungie even referenced it with an easter egg in Halo 3: ODST. *''Fortune'' is HFCS's first and most popular game. *''Fortune'' will have both a subscription fee and microtransactions. Microtransactions will be mandatory, including for players that want to quit. *''Fortune'' is not based on any other game.